


buko(to's) pie

by ayayatenka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10 Years, Bokuaka - Freeform, Childhood Friends BokuAka, Christmas fic, Happy Ending, I hope you would enjoy!!, Koutarou's 2 sisters supports him so much, Leche Flan, Longing, M/M, Simbang Gabi, buko pie, for sammii
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayayatenka/pseuds/ayayatenka
Summary: at paanong hindi malilimutan ni Bokuto Koutarou ang batang nawawala sa piling ng kanyang mamang binigyan niya ng isang slice ng sarili niyang gawang buko pie noong simbang gabi isang dekada na ang nakalilipas?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & 2 Sisters
Kudos: 1





	buko(to's) pie

**Author's Note:**

> ♥︎ for sammii  
> Kris Kringle exchange! Merry christmas, I know we don't talk much sa discord pero sana magustuhan mo 'tong BokuAka fic that I came up with heheh
> 
> — para rin ito sa mga nagccrave ng buko pie ngayong pasko, happy holidays! sana magustuhan niyo ‘to ;DDD
> 
> for better reading experience, listen to [this!](https://youtu.be/5bbiaO8MGoM) :))

  


————————

  


_ika-20 ng Disyembre, 2009_

Ika-sampung araw ng simbang gabi, nanunuot sa buto ang malamig na simoy ng hangin, para bang ipinararating ng kalikasang paparating na ang Diyos, at apat na araw na lang ay pasko na.

Habang ang ibang mga kabataan ay nagliliwaliw at hindi man lang pinakikinggan ang paring nagsesermon; at ang ilang mga kabataan at matatandang taintim na nakikinig, lubos na di mapakali ang isang batang lalaki. Medyo kulot ang kanyang buhok, may katangkaran ito nang kaunti; halatang-halatang dayuhan ito rito sa chapel- sa buong probinsya.

Nawawala si Akaashi Keiji, edad labing-limang taong gulang.

Lingon sa kanan, lingon sa kaliwa. Hanap hanap nito ang kanyang mamang na sinamahan niya imbis na magbasa ng libro o matulog nalang sa tinutuluyang tirahan. Wala naman kasi siyang interes sa mga ganitong bagay o paniniwala. Magkaroon na ng buong pananampalataya ang kanyang panilya o buong angkan, ngunit kailanma'y hindi siya magiging interesado sa mga ganitong bagay.

Ito ba ang ganti ng Diyos sa hindi naniniwala sakanya?

Ang lamig na pinararamdam sakanyang malapit na ang pasko at napakapresko ay nagsisimula nang maging nakaiistorbong lamig; masakit sa balat, nakasasakal— nahihirapan na siyang huminga. Tumatagaktak na rin ang malalaking butyl ng pawis sa kanyang noo— bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso,

pabilis nang pabilis

saka’y lilingon sa kanan, _wala_ ; lalakad pang muli at lilingon naman sa kaliwa, _wala_. Sigurado namang may nakakakilala sa kanyang mama, _tama_ , magtatanong siya. Sinubukan niyang lumapit sa isang babae, at tinignan siya nito, tinaasan siya ng kilay, inisip niyang mabuti ang sasabihin—

Ngunit _wala siyang boses._ Pakiramdam niya’y nalulunod siya— at wala siyang magawa. _Nakatatakot._ Tumuloy nalang ito ng hakbang, ang babae’y naiwang hindi pinansin. Kinakabahan, nanlalamig na rin ang mga kamay kahit na sweater na ang suot— hindi niya mapigilang maluha.

hakbang, hakbang

papalayo nang papalayo sa simbahan

hakbang, hakbang

lingon sa kanan, lingon sa kaliwa

_nanay, nasa’n ka?_

Dinala si Keiji ng mga paa sa isang.. _stand._ Stand ng mga Filipino delicacies, hindi niya ito madalas makita sa siyudad. Pinagmasdan niya ito at aksidenteng natitigan ang maganda at presentableng buko pie. Naamoy rin nito ang hatid na sarap ng pagkain pati na rin ang init nitong pumapawi sa takot na kanyang nararamdaman.

“Hindi kita madalas makita rito, ah. Dayo ka lang ba?”

_oh, may kumakausap sakanya_

“Okay ka lang ba? Nawawala?” tanong ng isang batang estranghero. Kitang-kita ang kulay puti, abo at itim nitong buhok; _kinulayan?_ Hindi pa rin siya sinagot ni Keiji dahil hindi nito alam kung paano sasagot. “Pipe ka ba?” nagtanong muli ang estranghero.

Nakita ni Keiji ang mala-dilaw at gintong kislap ng mga mata ng estranghero, _ang ganda._ Maaari nga kayang may mga bituin sa loob nito? Tanong niya sa sarili. Hindi niya namalayang masyado na pala niya itong tinititigan hanggang sa magsalita ang estrangherong kaharap— na nagbebenta ng buko pie, “ang ganda ng mga mata ko noh?” sabay ngiti.

“Hoy, kokong.” isang babae ang nagsalitang naka-upo sa upuan sa loob ng stand, _dalawang naka-upo, pare-parehas sila ng buhok— natural?_ “bentahan mo na ‘yan, kanina mo pa niloloko eh.” at tumawa. Na sinagot naman ng estranghero ng, “ate kakang!” malungkot at naasar na sigaw nito, “maganda kaya mga mata ko!!!”

“Ay, ewan ko sainyong dalawa.” buntong-hininga at tumayo; ‘yung isang babae, ‘yung tahimik— mabait na ngiti ang binigay nito kay Keiji, para bang pinakakalma siya nito. “Nawawala ka ba?” mahinhing tanong nito. Nang hindi pa rin nagsalita ang batang si Keiji, “okay lang, ‘wag kang matakot sa’kin.”

Bumagal ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso ni Keiji, ang lamig na nakaiistorbo ay nagpaginhawa sa sikip na nararamdaman niya sa pag-hinga, luminaw na rin ang magulo niyang isip— kalmado na siya. Huminga ito nang malalim, “...n-..nawawala po a-ako…” _pwede ko silang kausapin,_ “k..” hingang malalim— “kilala… kilala niyo po ba si.. N-Nanay Gloria?”

“Ikaw ba ‘yung apo niya?” nagtanong na naman ang lalaking estranghero. “Baka. Rinig ko, kauuuwi raw nung panganay niyang anak at ‘yung apong galing Maynila, baka siya ‘yun.” dagdag nung isang babaeng kabaliktaran ng kausap niya ngayon. “Oo, kilala namin. Upo ka muna at hintayin nating matapos ang misa. Saka natin i-text si Nay Gloria mo, ah?”

Hindi sanay sa pagtanggap ng tulong si Keiji ngunit kailangan niya ito, “salamat po.”

Mayroon namang naghain ng paper plate sa harap niya at ‘yun ay ang lalaki; nasa paper plate ang isang hiwa ng buko pie na tinititigan niya lang kani-kanina, “ito oh, kumain ka muna. Sabi raw nagpapakalma ang mga matatamis— panigurado kong matamis-tamis ‘yan!” ngumiti at tumawa ito. _Nakasisilaw._ Tinignan niya ang hinaing buko pie at mayroon ding disposable fork sa tabi nito.

“May bibingka, sapin-sapin, kakanin, at kung ano ano pa kami pero ito lang kasi yung malilibre ko ngayon kasi ako gumawa nito, hehehe.” nahihiyang sambit nito.

“‘Di… na kailangan.” pinagmasdan nito ang buko pie at sumagot ang lalaki, “Kanina mo pa tinititigan ‘yan, kaya tanggapin mo na, hiya ka pa sa’kin.” ngumiti itong muli, _nakaka-ilang ngiti ba ‘to sa isang araw?_ Tanong ni Keiji sa sarili. Tahimik ito at naramdaman na lang ang pag-rambol ng t’yan, _bakit ngayon pa?_

Dahil sa hiyang nararamdaman, nagsabi na lamang ito ng “s-salamat.” sa lalaki; hindi niya napigilan ang utal-utal na salita dahil sa kahihiyan. Tumawa na lang ang lalaki at hinayaan si Keiji.

Kinuha niya ang tinidor upang tikman ang buko pie,

“Ang sarap..” _napalakas yata ang mga iniisip ko._ Ngumuya ito nang mabagal at nakita niya ang lalaking magulat, “t-talaga ba? Unang subok ko ‘yan!” turo nito sa dibdib at mayabang na tumawa. Nakalahati na ni Keiji ang buko pie at ang naririnig niya lang ay ang pagbabangayan ng dalawang babae at lalaki, maaaring magkakapatid sila at ‘yung lalaki ang bunso, isip-isip nito.

Huli nang umiwas ng tingin nang tignan siya nung bunsong lalaki, “tapos ka na? Bibigyan pa kita ulit, kung gusto mo.” sambit nito at ngumiti, na naman, kay Keiji. Napapagod na si Keiji tumingin sa lalaking ito— ngiti siya nang ngiti. Pero alam din ni Keiji na hindi peke ang mga ngiting ito, _alam niya lang._

“‘Wag na.. okay na ‘ko. Wala naman akong maibabayad.”

“Libre naman ‘yan sa’kin, ‘wag kang mag-alala.” sagot ng lalaki sakanya, nais pa talaga siyang bigyan nito ng isa pang hiwa ng buko pie. Nahihiya itong ngumiti pabalik sa lalaki at nais niya nang sabihing ayaw niya na, “Oy, ayaw na raw niya. ‘Wag nang pilitin, kokong.” Nagsalita ang nakikipag-barahan _kokong (?)_ na ikinalungkot naman ng lalaki. “Na-text ko na si Nay Gloria mo, bata. Sana mabasa na niya at nang maka-uwi na kayo.” ngiti ng kalmadong babae sakanya. Nagpasalamat muli si Keiji sakanya.

Lumipas ang higit sampung minute at nakarating na rin ang Nanay Gloria ni Keiji, “Nako ka, ‘Ji! Muntikan pa ‘kong maatake habang hinahanap ka, Diyos ko po mahabagin.”

”Sorry po, Nanay. Hindi na po mauulit.” Sagot ni Keiji na komportable na dahil may kilala na sa paligid niya. “Ay! Kayo pala ang nakahanap kay ‘Ji, salamat.”

“Wala pong anuman, sige po ingat po kayo.” ang kalmadong babae ang nagsalita. Kumaway ang mga ito kila Keiji at nakita niya kung gaano _kasilaw_ ang mga ngiti nila. Parang mas malakas pa sa ilaw ng stand nila ang mga aura ng magkakapatid na ‘yun.

  


————————

  


_kinabukasan._

Nang matapos ang ika-labing isang misa de gallo, ang naghihintay ng mamimiling si Bokuto Koutarou ay nagulat nang makita ang batang nawala kagabi. Ngumiti ang batang iyon at nagsalita, “ano..pabili ako ng.. isang kahon ng buko pie.”

Kaagad namang binigay ni Koutarou ‘yung kahon at nilabas niya ang nakasisilaw niyang ngiti. “Ito, po. Salamat!” nag-abot si Keiji ng bayad at may napansin si Koutarou, “sobra po.” inabot ni Koutarou ang sobrang quarenta kay Keiji ngunit ayaw niyang tanggapin, “bayad ko rin ‘yan para sa kagabi.”

“Ay nako, ang kulit. Libre nga ‘yun.”

“Dapat lang mabayaran ‘yung ganun kasarap na buko pie, sige na tanggapin mo na. Nakaabala pa ‘ko sainyo kagabi.” sagot ni Keiji at napansin niya ang dalawang babaeng nasa likod ni Koutarou. “Hoy kokong, tanggapin mo na.” sabat naman ng isang babae sa kaliwa at “ano ka ba, okay lang ‘yun. Itago mo nalang ‘yang quarenta mo.” sabi naman ng isang babaeng nasa kaliwa.

Para silang mga anghel at demonyong nasa balikat ng lalaki, isip-isip ni Keiji. “Maraming salamat po sa pagtulong sa’kin, mauuna na po ako.” salita ni Keiji at pasyang maglakad papalayo. Bigla namang kumawala si Koutarou sa kanyang mga ate at lumabas ng stand. Hinabol nito si Keiji,

“Grabe,” hingal na hingal si Koutarou, “ang bilis mo namang maglakad.” Tumayo ito nang tuwid at bumuntong hininga, alam niyang hindi na niya maitatanggi ang quarenta kaya binula niya nalang ang quarenta, “alam mo, hindi ko alam kung anong itatawag ko sa’yo.”

Napa-isip si Keiji, “hmm, edi bata nalang.”

“Ha?” sagot ni Koutarou, “sinong gustong matawag na bata?” tanong nito. “Wala ka bang pangalan? Ako meron.” sambit nitong muli.

“Ano?”

“Bokuto Koutarou. ‘Yung dalawang babae du’n, si ate kakang ‘yung isa— ‘yung mahilig mambara sa’kin.” nahihiyang tawa nito; “ta’s si ate kekeng naman ‘yung isa, ‘yung kumausap sa’yo kagabi.”

 _Magkakapatid nga talaga sila,_ tahimik ang ibinigay na tugon ni Keiji, nagtanong ulit si Koutarou, “oh, sinabi ko na pangalan ko, kailan mo sasabihin ‘yung iyo?”

“Sasabihin ko sa’kin sa susunod na taon.”

“Babalik ka?”

“Oo.” ngumiti si Keiji sakanya at nakita ni Keiji kung paano nagliwanag ang mukha ni Koutarou. Ngumiti ito pabalik at hindi na rin ito masyadong nakasisilaw kau Keiji. “Hanggang sa muli!” kaway ni Koutarou sakanya bilang paalam. Tuluyang naglakad palayo si Keiji hanggang sa makita ang kanyang Nanay Gloria.

Hindi niya mawari, ngunit inaasahan niyang mabilis nang lilipas ang Ener hanggang Nobyembre sa susunod na taon, para makita niyang muli ang isang kaibigan.

At makakaing muli ng buko pie.

  


————————

  


_ika-17 ng Disyembre, 2010_

Hindi inaasahan ni Keiji na mabilis na lilipas ang buong taon. Masaya siyang umuwi kasama ang mama sa kanilang probinsya. Imbis na puro libro at tulog ang inaatupag nito sa bahay, parang mas sabik itong dumalo sa simbang gabi; ‘yun lang kasi ang pagkakataon niyang makita si Koutarou— akala niya malilimutan niya ang pangalan nito. Pawang kasinungalingan lang naman talaga ang pagsang-ayon niya sa tanong ni Koutarou noon.

Pero hindi, palakad papalayo noong oras na ‘yun ay hindi niya napigilang ngumiti, pag-alis na pag-alis niya sa probinsya ay parang may kagustuhan siyang tuparin ang pangako. Pagbalik na pagbalik nila sa Maynila ay gusto niyang kumain ng buko pie.

Alam niya kasing may naghihintay sakanya; sa pagbabalik niya. At ayaw niyang madismaya si Koutarou. Pangako niya ring sasabihin niya ang kanyang pangalan pagbalik at— nandito na nga siya. Pinakiramdaman niya ang marahang pag-ugoy ng mga puno at ang hanging dala nito. Pagkatapos ng pangalawang simbang gabi ay kinakabahan itong pumunta ng stand. Matao rito— maraming bumibili ng mga kakanin at bibingka. Sa lamig na nararamdaman ni Keiji ay nakikita niya ang mainit na usok na nilalabas ng mga pagkaing binebenta nila.

Nakita niyang inaabot ng mga magkakapatid ang mga binebenta nila sa damuhong mga tao. Dahil din sa pagtutulungan nila ay kaagad din namang naubos ang mga taong ito; ang mga paninda ay malapit na ring maubos. Huminga nang malalim si Keiji at nagpasyang lumapit na sa stand.

Nahagip ng mga paningin ni Koutarou ang batang si Keiji at nalaman niyang ‘yun ‘yung batang nawawala nung nakaraang taon dahil sa boses nito, “pabili.. isang kahon ng buko pie.”

“Uy! Ikaw ‘yung bata last year!” laking ngiti ni Koutarou, _hindi ako masasanay sa mga ngiti nito,_ isip-isip ni Keiji. Ngumiti ito kay Koutarou, nakita na rin siya ng mga ate niya; “kilala mo pa ba sila ate? Ito si ate kakang—” nakatanggap ng batok sa ulo si Koutarou, ngumiti ito nang nakatatakot, “ _Kairi_ ‘yun ah.”

“‘Wag niyo nga takutin, Diyos mio!” Nagsalita naman ang isang ate ni Koutarou, “ako si Keito, ate kekeng, ate kei; ikaw bahala.” ngumiti ito. “Nasabi mo na ba kay kokong ‘yung pangalan mo?” tanong nito. Umiling si Keiji, “ayaw ko po.” at ngumiti nang tago. Bigla namang napunta ang tingin niya kay Kairi dahil sa lapit nito, napalayo ito saglit, “sabihin mo nalang sa’min ni kekeng, hindi ko sasabihin kay kokong, heh.” bulong nito kay Keiji. _Ang gulo nila._ sambit nito sa sarili. Nakisakay si Keiji sa dalawang ate at ibinulong niya ang pangalan. Naiwan naman si Koutarou, na pumipili ng pinakamaganda at pinakamasarap na niluto niyang bungkos ng buko pie.

“Ang ganda naman ng pangalan mo!” sigaw ni Kairi na tipong rinig na sa buong baryo, “ang cute, puro pala tayo nagsisimula sa K ang pangalan.” sambit ni Keito at tumawa ang mag-ate, ngumiti naman si Keiji bilang tugon. Nilagay naman ni Koutarou ang kahon ng buko pie sa harap ni Keiji, dahilan upang malipat ang atensyon nito sakanya.

 _Nagsisimula sa letrang K pala ang pangalan niya._ “Ito na po ‘yung buko pie, enjoy.” walang masyadong enerhiyang sambit nito. Hindi sanay sa ganitong tono ng boses ni Koutarou si Keiji, _nasobrahan pa ang pang-titrip namin sakanya?_ tanong nito sa sarili; tumingin siya sa dalawang ate na nasa likod at bumulong ng mga salitang nagpapalakas ng loob niya.

Binuksan ni Keiji ang kahon ng buko pie at namiss niya ang amoy ng buko at ang mainit na pie sa kanyang bibig. Sulit ang paghihintay ng higit labing-isang buwan para matikman itong muli. Kumagat siya ng isa at naramdaman niya ang mainit at manamis-namis na lasa ng buko pie. “Ang sarap! Ang galing mo naman, Koutarou.” sambit nito at nakita niya ang pagbabago ng kalagayan ni Koutarou, nahihiya itong ngumiti, “s-salamat.”

“Nalilimutan mo na yata ‘yung sinabi mo sa’kin noon.” nagsimula si Koutarou, napatingala si Keiji, “sabi mo sasabihin mo ‘yung pangalan mo sa pagbalik mo.” nagpakita ito ng _sad face_ kay Keiji. Hindi ito biro, seryoso siya.

_Talagang hinintay mo ‘ko?_

Ngumiti si Keiji bilang tugon, tahimik— inubos niya muna ang isang hiwa ng buko pie at mataimtim siyang hinintay ni Koutarou. Matapos kumain ng isa at mabusog, tumingin ito sa naghihintay na Koutarou na nakatingin din pala sakanya,

“Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi Keiji ang pangalan ko.”

  


————————

  


_ika-18 - 24 ng Disyembre, 2010_

Lumipas ang natitirang mga araw ng simbang gabing nakatambay si Keiji sa stand nila Koutarou, ilan din sa mga araw na ‘yun ay sumasama si Koutarou sakanya at kay Nanay Gloria upang mas marinig ang misa. Sa pitong araw na ‘yun ay nakilala nila ang isa’t-isa; nagbahagi sila ng mga impormasyon tungkol sa sarili ng isa’t-isa— mga bagay na hindi nila madaling malilimutan; magmula sa _“kalian birthday mo?”, “December five.”_ na sinagot ng, _“halika, kailangang ipagdiwang ‘yan!”_ at pagbati ng _“belated happy birthday, Keiji!”_ at pagkain ng kakanin; hanggang sa _“luluwas ka bang Maynila, kung sakali?”_ na sinagot naman ng _“depende siguro sa pagkakataon at sirkumstansya?”_ na tinugunan ng tungo.

Maraming natutunan si Keiji kay Koutarou. Natutunan niyang hindi lang ito puro ngiti at kaligayahan; natutunan niya ring marunong itong magseryoso at may pagpapahalaga ito sa pamilya. At alam niya ring maraming natutunan si Koutarou sakanya, sa dami ba naman ng kinwento niya ritong hindi naman niya kadalasang kinukwento— hindi naman kasi ito titigil sa pagmamaka-awa kung magmamatigas siyang ‘wag sabihin.

Naaliw si Keiji sa buong bakasyon at pananatili niya rito sa probinsya ng dahil kay Koutarou at sa mga ate nito. Sa ika-24 ng Disyembre, naghati sila ni Koutarou ng bibingka— masarap ito ang itlog na maalat ay mas lalong nagpasarap sa matamis na kakanin. Umuwi siya at nagdiwang ng media noche nang may dala-dalang buko pie.

Sa pag-uwi ng Maynila ay dala-dala niya rin ang mga alaala ni Koutarou— at hinihiling niya na sana magdaan nalang ulit nang kay bilis ang panahon at nang makabalik ulit.

  


————————

  


_ika-20 ng Disyembre, 2020_

Magmula 2011 hanggang 2019— walang Akaashi Keiji na dumating o bumili sa stand nila Koutarou.

Halos sampung taon na ang nakararaan nang huling bisitahin ni Keiji si Koutarou sa kanilang stand. Sumapit ang 2011 nang walang bumibili ng buko pie na Akaashi Keiji sa stand nila, ultimo 2017— wala. Nang minsa’y napadaan ang Nanay Gloria sa stand nila ay wala rin itong balita nang magtanong sila sakanya.

Punong-puno ng mga tanong si Koutarou sa isip, _bakit ka nawala?, nasa’n ka na, Keiji?, wala ka na bang panahon para dumayo?, nakalimutan mo na ba kami?,_ at kung ano ano pa. Ang pagiging sabik ni Koutarou sa t’wing sasapit ang pasko ay dahan-dahang nawala. Pati ang nakasisilaw nitong ngiti, ngiti nalang ito ngayon. Ang mga ate niya ay nagsimula na ring lumuwas pa-Maynila upang du’n maghanap ng trabaho.

Marami nang nagbago sa pagdaan ng panahon, ngunit hindi parin nawawala kay Koutarou ang pag-asang babalik si Keiji; pupunta ito rito at bibili ng buko pie, tulad lang ng dati.

Kaya nama’y hindi siya makapaniwala nang isang gabi, isang pagod na lalaki ang nagpuntang stand niya— siya nalang ang nagbabantay dahil sa ika-24 pa ang uwi ng mga ate niya. Itim ang buhok nito, may mapupungay na mata kahit halatang pagod ito, parang galing din ito sa siyudad dahil mukhang kauuwi lang nito. Nakita niya ang lalaking mapagmasdan ang mainit na buko pie at hindi nito napigilang mag-isip na, _maaaring,_

_“p..pabili… ng isang box..”_

_maaaring ito na.._

_“hello? pabili..a-ako..”_

_maaaring ito na si Kaji—_

“Huy!” malakas na boses ang narinig ni Koutarou dahilan upang mabalik ito sa tunay na mundo, nakatingin sakanya ‘yung lalaking pagod, nakakunot ang noo. “Ah-ay! A-ano po ‘yun?”

Natahimik ang isip ni Koutarou, “uhm, pabili? Isang box nung buko pie..” sambit ng lalaki sakanya na sinagot niya ng, “i-ito na po, sorry.” at binilisan ang kilos upang maibigay na kaagad ang buko pie.

Inabot ni Koutarou ang kahon, “sorry po ulit, parang meron ka kasing kamukha.”

Tahimik na ang paligid at maririnig ang pagtugon ng “...ah, ganun ba..” na sinagot naman ni Koutarou ng “oo,” at tumawa, “siya ‘yung batang binigyan ko ng isang slice ng buko pie; natakot pa nga siyang magsalita noong una— buti kinausap siya ni ate kekeng— ay, aalis nap o ba kayo? sorry, mukhang naparami na ang kwento ko.”

_ate kekeng? pamilyar._

Ang lalaki ay mauupo sa upuan, “hindi,” bubuksan ang box ng buko pie at bago sumubo ng isa, “sige, tuloy mo lang kwento mo. Sa naaalala ko, parang may nagbigay din sa’kin ng buko pie noon; parang kaparehas nga rin siya ng kulay ng buhok sa’yo.”

“Ha? _ako_ lang ang may ganitong buhok dito— ay! pati pala yung dalawa kong ate, hehe.” sagot ni Koutarou, “pero, parang kaparehas mo rin ng buhok ‘yung binigyan ko noon.”

_huh?_

”Pero ayun nga, nawawala kasi siya nu’n, tapos kinabukasan bumili siya ng buko pie sa’min… ta’s sobra ‘yung bayad niya— sabi niya sa’kin dapat ‘di raw libre ‘yun kasi masarap.” tuloy si Koutarou sa pagkwento, habang ang pagod na lalaki ay nakikinig lang habang kumakain ng buko pie. At para iniisip niya itong mabuti, _parehas na parehas ‘yung kwento._ isip-isip nito.

_siya kaya si.._

“Kaso ang tagal tagal na nu’n, ilang pasko na rin ang lumipas at hanggang ngayon hinihintay ko parin ‘yun.” tumawa si Koutarou ngunit ramdam ng lalaki ang lungkot sa tono ng tawa niya— na para bang napapagod na ito maghintay.

“Pwede..”

“Pwede bang malaman kung.. anong pangalan… nung bata?”

Napatigil si Koutarou at napa-isip bago magbitaw ng mga salita, “hindi ko na sigurado dahil wala naman kaming komunikasyon liban sa pag-uwi niya rito... pero kung aalalahanin kong mabuti....”

“Akaashi…”

_Akaashi?_

“Akaashi _Kaji_?”

_Ah, si Koutarou nga._

Ngumiti ang pagod na lalaki kay Koutarou, at nagtanong, “i-ikaw ba si B..Bokuto Koutarou…?” nagulat bigla si Koutarou sa tanong ng lalaki kasi _dayo lang naman ‘to, bakit alam niya buong pangalan ko?_ ngumiti ito nang may halong pagtataka, “ako nga… bakit?” _papatayin ba ‘ko nito?_ ang tanong nito sa sarili.

“A-ako si.. Akaashi Keiji…” na may kasamang ngiti ang tugon ni Keiji kay Koutarou.

Nagulat muli si Koutarou sa narinig— saka niya napagtanto; _siya nga_ si Keiji. Hindi nasayang ang pag-iintay ni Koutarou dahil alam niyang babalik si Keiji at pupunta rito para bumili o mangumusta. Ngayo’y nandito na siya— sa harap niya, ang malalambot na itim na buhok, ang kulay berdeng-may-halong-asul na mga mata— ‘yung nawawalang binigyan niya ng buko pie isang gabi noong 2009— nandito. Hindi niya napigilang maluha,

“Huy, okay ka lang ba?” may pag-aalalang tanong ni Keiji sakanya, sinagot niya ito ng “h-hala! sabi...” _singhot_ “..sabi ko na i-ikaw eh!” nagpunas siya ng luha, “K-Keiji nga pala noh?..” _tawa_ “..sorry... ano,” _singhot_ “kumusta k-ka na? Na-namiss kita!”

“Bakit ka umiiyak?” sambit ni Keiji at tumawa, “okay lang naman ako... pasensya ka na ‘di ako nakabalik agad, kinailangan ako lagi du’n sa Maynila, ‘di ako maka-uwi. Tapos ‘yung school.. ano, medyo marami.. nakakapagod.” nagkamot ito sa batok at nahiya, lagi pala siyang hinihintay ni Koutarou. “Ikaw, kumusta? Sila ate kekeng at ate.. kakang? Tama ba?”

Nawala-wala na ang mga luha ni Koutarou, “nasa Maynila sila pareho, uuwi sila sa pasko. Ako naman, kauuuwi ko lang nung _diecinueve._ ” ngumiti ito at hindi maitatanggi ni Keiji na namiss niya ang ngiting ito— ngunit hindi na rin ito nakasisilaw para sakanya kumpara noong una niyang makita ang ngiti nito.

Nagtawanan sila sa tahimik at madilim na paligid— tanging ilaw lang sa stand ni Koutarou ang nagpapaliwanag sakanilang dalawa. Ang hangin ang nagpapanatiling malamig at ramdam na nila ang simoy ng pasko. Nang mawala na ang lahat ng tawanan ay nagkatinginan sila— medyo matagal, masyadong malagkit na hindi agad maka-iwas ng tingin si Keiji.

Nagsalita si Koutarou matapos huminga nang malalim, “Alam mo... akala ko nalimutan mo na ‘ko.” ngumiti ito kay Keiji at kitang-kita sa ngiti ang pagiging kuntento.

Ngumiti pabalik si Keiji sakanya, “‘di kita kayang kalimutan, Koutarou.”

  


————————

  


_ika-21 - 24 ng Disyembre, 2020_

Sa mga sumunod na mga araw ay nagpalipas ng oras si Keiji kila Koutarou, _just like the old times,_ ika nga. Nagbalik-tanaw din sila sa mga nangyari sakanila noon at halos lahat ng mga alaalang napagkwentuhan ay tinawanan. Naalala ni Koutarou na noong ika-lima ng Disyembre ang kaarawan ni Keiji, kaya nagsalo sila sa isang buong buko pie.

Naalala rin ni Keiji ang kaarawan ni Koutarou kaya binigay ni Keiji ang sampung regalo niya na katumbas ng isang dekadang kaarawan ni Koutarou. Natuwa si Koutarou sa natanggap at binuksan ang laaht ng ‘yun, at pinakinggan niya ang mga kahulugan ng mga regaling ‘yun, _“naaalala kita ‘pag nakikita ko mga ‘yan, kaya ‘yan ‘yung binili ko.”_ ang rason sa halos lahat ng regalo na tinawanan naman ni Koutarou.

At kung parang tulad lang din ng dati ang mga ginagawa nila ngayon, bakit sa lahat ng hawak o haplos ni Koutrou sakanya ay may nararamdaman siyang kakaiba? Hindi ‘yun ang tipong inis o ‘yung mga karaniwan niyang nararamdaman kundi, parang isang bagay na hindi pa niya nararamdaman noon. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya, hindi mapigilan ang pagpula ng mga pisngi; sa tuwing lalapit si Koutarou ay parang nasasakal siya at hindi makahinga,

ngunit ayaw niya rin namang umalis si Koutarou, ayaw niyang lumayo ito at gusto ni Keiji na manatili lang siya. Hindi niya maiwasang hindi titigan nang matagal si Koutarou, paano naman kasi, bukod-tangi sa lahat si Koutarou.

Hanggang sa mapagtanto ni Keiji na, _ah, nahuhulog ako_ ; ngunit hindi ito ‘yung nakatatakot na hulog, masarap sa pakiramdam— iba ang init na nararamdaman at naipararamdam ni Koutarou sakanya, ang puro nakasisilaw na mga ngiti na kinaaayawan niya noon ay hinahangad niyang makita ngayon— hangad niyang dahil sakaniya ang ngiting ‘yun.

Kaya bago mag-pasko at bago makipagkita kay Koutarou, sinubukan ni Keiji gumawa ng buko pie.

Kaso nakaka-ilang beses na siya, wala pa rin siyang magandang produktong nagagawa. Sa sobrang pagka-inis at pagkabigo, leche flan nalang ang ginawa nito. Maingat niyang pinaghiwalay ang pula ng itlog sa puti; may pagmamahal niyang nilagyan ng evaporada at condensed milk. Marahan niya itong hinalo at sinala nang maigi upang walang buo-buo.

Nang masala na niya ang custard mixture ay pinuno niya naman ng asukal ang llanera upang magkaroon ng caramel. Matapos nito ay isip-isip niya si Koutarou habang ibinubuhos ang custard mix sa llanera, nagpakulo siya ng tubig at nang kumulo ay ini-steam niya ang llanerang may leche flan.

Naghintay siya; maingat— hindi nagmamadali, tulad ng paghihintay sakanya ni Koutarou. Nang wala nang makitang custard sa toothpick ay pinalamig niya ito at nang lumamig ay nilagay niya ito sa tupperware.

“Koutarou,” huminga nang malalim si Keiji, kabado ito, “may ibibigay ako sa’yo.” at sabay inabot ang tupperware ng leche flan. Ikinagulat ito ni Koutarou at tumugon, “si Keiji naman nag-abala pa,” tumingin si Koutarou sakanya at mas lalo siyang kinabahan, “pero salamat.” pagkatapos ay tumikim.

“Ang sarap! Ikaw gumawa?”

Namumula, sumagot si Keiji, “oo... pasasalamat lang, kahit ang tagal kong dumating.”

“Worth the wait ka naman.” pagkatapos ay ngumiti.

Nagkatitigan sila, mas lalo yatang nahuhulog si Keiji sa mga mala-gintong kulay ng mga mata ni Koutarou. Sa paglalim ng gabi ay ang paglalim ng mga titigan nilang dalawa, ipinarating ni Keiji ang mga katagang _mahal kita_ kay Koutarou— nagsalita si Koutarou at binasag ang katahimikang namamagitan sakanilang dalawa, “ay, may ibibigay din ako sa’yo!” kinuha ni Koutarou ang isang kahong buko pie ang laman, “ito, libre ‘yan.”

“...Bakit? may okasyon ba?”

“Birthday ni Brother Jesus.. pero may isa pa.”

“Ano yun?”

“Alam mo ba yung kanta ni Jireh Lim?”

“Hmm, ‘yung buko?”

Tahimik, nagsalita si Koutarou sa pinakamaliit na boses— bumulong ito, mahina ngunit rinig na rinig ito ni Keiji, “...ikaw... ikaw ‘yung meaning nung buko, Keiji.”

_buhay ko._

Naramdaman ni Keiji ang dugong tumaas hanggang sa kanyang mga pisngi, hindi niya napigilan ang sarili at hinalikan si Koutarou— ang malambot nitong labi ay pumapares sa matamis na lasa ng leche flang ginawa niya kanina; masarap. Ang halik ay hindi tulad ng mga nababasa niyang mga nobela— imperpekto ang unang halik nilang dalawa. Pero hindi ba’t ‘yun naman talaga ang mga tao? Mga imperpekto?

Kaya hinayaan nila ang isa’t-isang magsawa sa halik ng isa’t-isa, maingat at mabagal, na may kasamang pagnanais at paghahangad na matagal nang itinago— matagal nang naramdaman; halos isang dekada. Matapos ang kahingal-hingal na paghahalikan ay nakipagtitigan sila sa mga mata ng isa’t-isa, naghati at nagsubuan ng buko pie at leche flan, at nagtawanan.

Napagtanto ni Keiji na matagal na rin pala niyang hinahangad ang ganitong klase ng init— ang init sa mga bisig ni Koutarou, ang mabuhusan ng hindi mabilang na halik.

At nagpapasalamat siya sa sariling nakaya niyang sabihin ang nararamdaman; hindi niya rin akalaing nandito pa rin si Koutarou kahit na ilang taon na ang lumipas. Mabilis ang pagtibok ng puso niya, at inaasahan niya ang mga pasko sa mga susunod na taon,

na kasama si Bokuto Koutarou.

  


————————

  


“Bakit isa lang ginawa mong leche flan? ang sarap talaga”

“Overcooked or undercooked yung iba, ‘di ko kayang ibigay sayo ‘yun”

 _Tawa,_ “sige, tuturuan kita kung pa’no magluto ng leche flan, ay! hanggang kailan ba stay mo rito?”

“...Sa twenty-eight.. pero kaya namang mag-extend.. kung gusto mo”

Ngumiti si Koutarou, “okay! ipakikilala kita kila mama” at humagikgik.

Nagulat si Keiji at mas lalo pa itong nagulat nang nakawan siya ni Koutarou ng halik sa pisngi, “K-Kou—”

“Hoy kokong, ganito mo kami iwewelcome ng ate kekeng mo rito? Nakikipaglandian?”

Pinakawalan ni Koutarou si Keiji sa mga bisig at sumigaw sa mga ate niya, “M-mga ate! Si Keiji! Nobyo ko!”

“Keiji! Ikaw na pala ‘yan?”

  


———————— wakas

  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's that :)) merry christmas ulit sammii, I really hope you liked this piece as much as I liked writing it hehehe :)) and to those who’ve read this, maraming salamat po!! let's all have buko pie xD


End file.
